Turn The Clock Around
by Kay141
Summary: CHAPTER 10 UP This is a song fic with Matt and Mimi to Mandy Moore's Turn The Clock Around
1. The song

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Turn The Clock Around (that's Mandy Moore's)  
  
A/N: this fic is in Mimi's point of view  
  
Turn The Clock Around  
  
"We were talkin' to each other 'till dawn You put your arms around me and you asked me what was wrong I tried to be so serious you smiled and played along You were leaving town tomorrow, yeah tomorrow you'd be gone"  
  
We started talking at the party and before I knew it, it was dawn. Matt put his arms around me and pulled me close, asking me what was wrong. ?Your leaving tomorrow for college and I'll still be here.? I answered seriously. Matt just smiled. I couldn't believe it! I was finally being serious about something for once in my life, and all he could do was smile? I was so mad. I was about to leave but then he looked into my eyes with those gorgeous, deep-blue eyes of his, and I couldn't be mad at him anymore.  
  
"We must have had the stars above and Heaven on our side 'Cause we fell in love before we even made it through the night But you were leaving town, to start another kind of life You walked me to the door and then we tried to say goodbye"  
  
When we got into his car to go home, he leaned over and kissed me softly. ?I love you,? he had said. ?I love you too,? I said back. We drove the ten minutes to my house in silence, except for the occassional directions from me. When we got to my house he opened the car door for me and walked me up the paved path to the front door holding my hand. Once at the door I turned to him and tried to say goodbye. ?B-b-bye.? I stammered. ?Bye,? he said back before kissing me and walking back to his car and driving off down the street.  
  
"Maybe I never found the right way I kept my love hidden underground Baby I wish that there was some way That I could turn the clock around"  
  
I went straight to my room and sat down at my desk to write in my diary: Dear Diary, Matt and I really hit it off tonight at Tai's party. Actually we even fell in love. Well, I mean I did, and he said he loved me, but I guess he could've been just saying that, couldn't he? But what sucks, is that he's leaving tomorrow to go to college, and who knows how that'll change him. I wish now, more then ever that I could turn the clock around. Maybe even go as far back as the Digi World, so I could get to know him better, and sooner, there. Mimi  
  
"I couldn't sleep, I called up everybody that I knew All my friends said I'd be crazy if I waited 'round for you I wanted to believe them, so I called to say we're through But when I heard your voice it nearly broke my heart in two"  
  
After finishing my diary entry, I got ready for bed and climbed under the covers to get some sleep, but I just tossed and turned. I kept thinking about Matt, plus it probably didn't help much that this was one of those nights that I couldn't seem to find a comfortable position. Who knows? Maybe I couldn't find one because I kept thinking about Matt, or vice versa. Finally, I just got up and called all of my really close, girls friends. I called Sora, Kari, Yoeli, Tori, Mackenzie, Nikki, and Sara. All agreed and said that I was crazy if I just waited for Matt to come back. Well, except for Sora, but I think she's got some kind of mental problem and I won't talk about what she said. Following their advice, I called Matt's house, to tell him that we're through. ?Hello?? He answered groggily. I thought my heart had just broken in two, or maybe three, when I heard his voice and I couldn't go through with what I'd called to do. ?Um, sorry, wrong number.? I told him trying to disguise my voice, so he wouldn't recognize it. I humg up and the phone and hoped he didn't have Caller ID, or that he didn't STAR 69 me. I prayed silently that I wouldn't get a call from him as I went to my bedroom for a restless night's sleep.  
  
"Don't say your gone, I'll find you someday I jumped into my car but as I headed down the road  
  
I knew that when I got there, there might be nobody home  
  
You had gone away forever, and you left me all alone  
  
I was on my own"  
  
The next morning I woke up and got ready for the day quickly. Once I was finished I got into my car and headed over to Matt's house, even though I knew he might not be home. I got there and ran to his door and rang the doorbell. There was no answer, so I rang it a second time, but still, no one answered and I got into my car, tears running freely down my face, and headed back home knowing that Matt had gone away, maybe for forever, and left me all alone. 


	2. Sora's Surprise

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
A/N: I know, this doesn't have the song in it anymore, but I didn't know how else to do this. Thanks to divine-angel143 for the idea of continuing this story. And this is still in Mimi's point of view, unless I state otherwise.  
  
~*Chapter 2*~  
  
RING! RING! RING! RING!  
  
"I'll get it," I called as I reached for the phone. "Hello?"  
  
"Hey, it's Sora, you need to come over right away!"  
  
"Why?" I asked instantly curious.  
  
"Because I've got a surprise for you. Just hurry up and get over here, 'kay?"  
  
"Okay, I'll be over in a few."  
  
"Great, see you then. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
I hung up the phone and ran to get my purse, and check my hair and makeup.  
  
"I'm going over to Sora's, mom." I called as I dashed into the kitchen.  
  
"Okay, let me know if you're not going to be back for dinner." My mom answered turning from the sink where she was doing the dishes.  
  
"I will, I promise."  
  
I walked quickly out the door leading to the garage, and my white Honda Civic.  
  
I jumped in the car and went as fast as I could to Sora's without going too far over the speed limit.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: This section is in third person point of view, and it's at Sora's house right when Mimi gets there)  
  
There was a knock at the door.  
  
"That's gotta be Mimi, you answer the door." Sora said turning to the 'mystery person'.  
  
He/she (A/N: no, the person's not a he/she, I just don't wanna say who it is yet.) sighed, "Why can't you answer?"  
  
"Because, she'll be even more surprised when you answer."  
  
"What if I don't want to."  
  
"Just do it." She said as Mimi knocked on the door again.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
(A/N: OK, back to Mimi's point of view.)  
  
I knocked on the door again. This time I didn't have to wait long for the door to be opened.  
  
"Hey, what's the-" I said happily when the door opened, but broke off mid- sentence when I saw it wasn't Sora who opened the door.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Who do u think it is? So, how do u like it so far? Pleaz review. And I'll try to get the next chapter up soon. 


	3. The Surprise Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
A/N: In Mimi's point of view (still)  
  
~*Chapter 3*~  
  
"Matt!" I exclaimed. "Are you the surprise Mimi told me about?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." He said stepping back for me to come in.  
  
I stepped in and walked over to Sora.  
  
"Hey," she said, "Like my surprise?"  
  
"Yeah!" I answered trying to disguise how happy I was.  
  
I looked over at Matt and smiled, he smiled back.  
  
"So, I was thinking that you two could go out for dinner or something. I'll even pay, what do you think?"  
  
"What?! Why do you think that you would have to pay?" Matt said surprised.  
  
"Yeah." I joked, "He's not that cheap."  
  
I glanced at Matt to see his reaction, and he smirked.  
  
"So, does that mean you're going out for dinner?" Sora asked us obviously confused.  
  
"Yeah, I guess so." Matt said looking at me. "But I'm paying."  
  
"Okay, no objections from me. Well, about you paying I mean."  
  
"So you object to us going out for dinner?"  
  
"No. Oh, never mind." She said frustrated.  
  
Matt smiled, then turned to me, "So, you ready?"  
  
"Yeah. I just have to call my mom first." I said pulling out my cell phone to call my mom.  
  
I hung up and put my phone back in my purse after telling her I wouldn't be home for dinner. "Ready?"  
  
"Let's go."  
  
We walked out the door while saying goodbye to Sora and I tossed Matt the keys to my car. He unlocked the doors and we got in before he rode off down the road to Burger King. (A/N: Do they even have Burger King's in Japan? If they don't, than they do in this story.)  
  
When we got there, we ordered our food and sat down at a table in a corner.  
  
"So, how's college?" I asked.  
  
"Um, it's college. What else is there to say?"  
  
"Yeah, I guess that was a stupid question, huh?"  
  
Matt remained silent.  
  
"Is there something wrong?"  
  
He looked up at me, "No, I've just got some stuff on my mind."  
  
"Like what?" I asked him, but before he could answer our number was called and he went to get our food.  
  
We finished our food and went back to the car.  
  
"So, what do you want to do now?" He asked.  
  
"I don't care."  
  
"My mom has a pool over at her new house, and T.K.'s been begging me to go over there for a while. Wanna go?"  
  
"Sure! We're going to have to stop at my house first, though."  
  
"Yeah. I'm gonna have to go to my Dad's house too."  
  
"Why don't we go to your house first?"  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Okay." He said turning toward his dad's house. (A/N: I know, they all have apartments, but they upgraded to houses. ^_^) 


	4. The Date

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
A/N: Alright, this is still in Mimi's point of View  
  
~*Chapter 4*~  
  
After stopping by my house, and his dad's to get our swimming stuff, we (well, he) drove over to his mom's house. We (this time it really was "we") walked up the stone pathway to the front door and knocked. A few seconds later we heard the running of footsteps of T.K. that stopped at the door and soon after the door swung open to reveal T.K., and their mom walking into the living room from a doorway at the far end. When he saw Matt, T.K. instantly gave him a big hug, then stepped back to allow us to come inside, and closed the door behind us.  
  
"How have you been Matt?" His mom asked him.  
  
"Good." He answered, then taking my hand and pulling me forward he said, "Do you remember Mimi, mom?"  
  
Mrs. (Miss.?) Takato (A/N: If that's the wrong name let me know in a review. I'm having a brain freeze right now.) smiled at the two, "Yes, of course. How are you Mimi?"  
  
I smiled back, "Good, and you?"  
  
"Very good." She said then turned to Matt, "I like her. She's so polite. She's very different from the other girls you've dated."  
  
When she said this I could feel my cheeks get red.  
  
Noticing this, Matt changed the subject, "So, Mom, T.K. tells me you've got a pool."  
  
"Yes. That's one of the reasons we moved here. I'm guessing you'd like to try it out?"  
  
"Yeah, that'd be great."  
  
"Okay, T.K. will show you the way. I'm going to the store to grab a few things. I can trust you here alone can't I?"  
  
"Yeah Mom. T.K.'s here."  
  
"Alright then. No one die while I'm gone." She said then grabbed her purse off the table by the door and left.  
  
"Right this way." T.K. said leading us through the doorway that his mother had just come in from. Through the doorway, there was a hallway with four doors. Two on the left and two on the right.  
  
"That's the kitchen." T.K. said pointing to the first door on the right. "The bathroom is to our left, and the door to the basement is the furthest door on the left."  
  
"What's the furthest door on the right?" I asked.  
  
"I'm getting to that. That's the dining room, and it's also where we're going."  
  
We stepped through the door and I instantly spotted the pool. It was kind of hard not to, considering the whole wall on that side was a window, except for the door, which was also glass. T.K. led us outside to the backyard and I saw that they also had a hot tub (A/N: don't ask me how they can afford all of this. Cuz I don't know.) in the far corner.  
  
I dropped my bag, which contained my makeup, hairbrush, towel, and a change of clothes in case I needed them, and slipped my sandals off. I then proceeded to take my shirt off (A/N: Don't worry, she has a swimsuit on underneath!) to reveal my pink bathing suit top, when I glanced over at Matt I saw that he was ready, and waiting for me, so I quickly took my shorts off and went to join him by the waters edge.  
  
"Is the water warm or cold?" I asked noticing that T.K. had mysteriously disappeared.  
  
"I don't know. Why don't you find out?"  
  
"I'm not going in there first!" I protested.  
  
"Then we'll go in together."  
  
"Fine." I sighed.  
  
"On the count of three. One.two.three!" He said picking me up and throwing me into the water, which I was relieved to find out was warm, when he said three.  
  
I screamed and grabbed his hand to pull him in, but he was too strong for me. He just laughed at me then jumped in.  
  
"See?" He said, "It's warm."  
  
"Yeah, but you didn't know that before!"  
  
"So, I got lucky." He grinned as he came closer.  
  
But when he reached for me, I ducked under the water and swam out of his reach. I came up about five feet away and he turned that way, and we went through the same thing for a while until we both got tired, then I gave in and let him get me. He pulled me close, and I put my arms around his neck. As he bent down to kiss me his mom walked out onto the porch.  
  
"Oh! Sorry to interrupt." She said. "Matt, I thought you said I could trust you since T.K. is here, but obviously I can't."  
  
"Mom," he whined, "it was just a kiss."  
  
"I was a teenager once, Matt. I know what one kiss can lead to."  
  
"Mom, I swear, we weren't going to do anything."  
  
"Uh-huh. I'm sure." She said sarcastically.  
  
Matt sighed. "Fine if you don't trust me, then I guess we'll just go somewhere where we can be alone."  
  
"No, no. No need for that. You can stay here. I'll just be going back inside. Just remember, I can look out of practically every window in this house and see you two out here."  
  
"Okay, Mom."  
  
Satisfied, well, sort of, she turned and walked back into the house, glancing over her shoulder at us once before going inside.  
  
Matt smiled at me, "Sorry about that, now, where was I?"  
  
"Right.about.here." I said leaning in closer to him.  
  
He smiled and kissed me softly.  
  
"It's starting to get cold out here, do you want to go inside?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
He led me out of the pool, and we walked inside with our towels draped around us in search of his mom.  
  
"Hey, Mom? Where can we change?" He asked when we found her in the kitchen cleaning dishes.  
  
"Well, you can change in the upstairs bathroom, and Mimi can change in the downstairs one."  
  
"Okay, um, could you show me where the upstairs one is?"  
  
"Didn't T.K. give you a tour of the house?"  
  
"Just the first floor."  
  
"Okay. I'll show you."  
  
We walked out of the kitchen and I went into the downstairs bathroom.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Two hours later, after talking to his mom and T.K., Matt and I headed to our houses. Mine first obviously, so he could drop me off.  
  
"Bye." He said at my door.  
  
"Bye." I said back kissing him then opening the door and going inside.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: Sorry, if anyone's out of character. Please review and tell me what you think.  
  
~*I REALLY need some people to give me some ideas of where to go from here. PLEASE HELP ME!!! I have writers block. 


	5. The Night

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
A/N: Still in Mimi's POV. Ok, I'm getting' tired of saying that, so the rest of this fic is in Mimi's POV unless written otherwise.  
  
Chapter 5  
  
I looked at the piece of paper in my hand. It read : "409 Cherry Blossom Ln. #4A" Looking at the apartment doors as I walked down the hall I read the numbers, stopping when I came to apartment 4A.  
  
I put the paper in my pocket and knocked on the door. I waited a few seconds until I heard the lock click and the door opened.  
  
I smiled when I saw Matt, "Hi."  
  
"Hey. Come on in." He said stepping back for me to step into the apartment.  
  
After he closed and locked the door again, he turned to me and kissed me lightly.  
  
"How're you doing?" He asked as he led me to the couch.  
  
"Good. What about you?"  
  
"Sick of classes. But I'm glad you're here. I missed you Babe."  
  
"I missed you too." I said leaning forward to kiss him. "Do you know when you're going to come back again?"  
  
"Nope. I'm planning on coming and staying with my mom for a couple weeks during the summer, but I don't know if I'll be able to make it up (A/N: Or down, whichever you want it to be, you can choose. ) there before summer."  
  
I sighed, "That seems so far away."  
  
"Yeah, I know. But I hope it'll go fast." He kissed me again before standing up. "So, you wanna watch a movie?"  
  
"Um, sure."  
  
"Okay. The they're are right there." He said pointing. "You can pick one out while I go make some popcorn and get us some drinks."  
  
I smiled, "Are you sure you want to let me choose the movie?"  
  
"Yeah. I don't have to worry about chick flicks since I don't have any, so I don't care."  
  
When he came back I handed him the movie and sat on the couch while he put it in. He started it and pulled me closer, putting his arm around my shoulders while I put my head on his. Ten minutes into the movie he lifted my chin up with his finger.  
  
"I really am glad you came Mimi. You're the main reason I hated coming here for college." He said looking into my eyes.  
  
I smiled up at him, "Really?"  
  
"Yeah." He leaned closer and kissed me tenderly.  
  
We moved positions and I put my arms around his neck as he pulled me closer. He slowly unbuttoned my shirt and needless to say, we ended up not watching very much of the movie.

(A/N: This is about one and a half months later.)

"Sora! Can you come over here?" I asked when Sora answered her phone.  
  
"Why? I'm kind of busy."  
  
"Because. I really need to talk to you right now. And this isn't something I want to talk about on the phone. Okay?"  
  
Sora sighed, "Fine. I'll come over."  
  
"Thanks Sor'." I said relieved.  
  
"See you in a few."  
  
"Okay. Bye." I hung up the phone and sat down on my bed looking at the test once again for what had to be the millionth time.  
  
I was leaning back against the wall resting when I heard the doorbell ring. I sat up quickly and brushed my hair out of my eyes, then grabbed the test before heading to the door.

A/N: Sorry this chapter sucks. But please review anyway. And if you have any ideas for this, please tell me them. I have writers block. Oh, and I'd like to here your guesses for what kind of test the test is. Even though i'm sure most of you will know it.

And thanks to all my reviewers:

Blackout12: Thanks for the rating! And ya, i know it's OOC, but it worked at the time. At least I thought so.

DivineAngel143: Yup, i update! I'll try to get the next chapter up withing the next month or so.

Aoi Senshi: Thanks. I'm gonna try to make this last at least 3 more chapters.


	6. The Results

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Mandy Moore's song.  
  
Chapter 6:  
  
"Hi. What's wrong?" Sora asked as soon as I closed the door behind her.  
  
Slowly, I lowered myself onto the couch and held out the test for her to see. She looked down at it, then looked back at me with a shocked expression on her face.  
  
"You're..." She started to say, then stopped when I nodded my head, the first tears slipping down my cheeks.  
  
She was at my side instantly, her arms around me as the tears came harder. She just held me until the tears stopped coming.  
  
"What are you going to do?" She asked me softly.  
  
"I don't know if I'm gonna give it up for adoption or keep it."  
  
"Meems, there's other options." She said hesitantly.  
  
"I know. But I couldn't have an abortion. That would be killing an innocent life. It's not its fault the dad and I screwed up."  
  
"Matt! Mimi, what are you going to do about him?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"You have to tell him."  
  
Biting my lip, I just looked at the floor remaining silent.  
  
"Oh my gosh. Mimi, you have to tell him! He deserves to know. He is the dad, isn't he?"  
  
"Of course!" I said bringing my head up to look at her.  
  
"Then what's the problem? Why don't you want to tell him?"  
  
"I couldn't do that to him. He doesn't need this kind of pressure."  
  
"Fine. Whatever, you're obviously not going to listen to me, but I still think you should tell him he's going to be a dad."  
  
I sighed, "Okay. Fine, I'll tell him. Will you leave that part alone now?"  
  
She smiled, "Yes. So, do you want to go do something?"  
  
"No. I think I'm just gonna go get some rest for a while."  
  
"You sure?"  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Okay. Well, I'll see you later then. Call me if you need anything else."  
  
She hugged me again, then walked to the door and left after looking at me one more time.  
  
I heard her car start, then got up and went to my room, grabbing the test as I walked by it.  
  
Once in my room I tossed in on my bed and went to sit on the window seat, pulling a blanket around me.  
  
More tears trickled down my face as I thought about my plan and looked out into the rain.

A/N: Sorry this chapter was short, but I was too lazy to write anymore when I wrote it. And I wanted to get it up here. Please review.  
  
Once again, thanks to all of my reviewers.  
  
unlea5hed: Yup! You were right! She's pregnant.  
  
!: Thanks for the good ratings. And I know you didn't want her pregnant, but please keep reading. I think you'll like my idea.  
  
Aoi Senshi: Thanks. I love her song too. It's one of my favorites.


	7. Mimi's Plan Revealed

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon

Chapter 7:  
  
"Hello?"  
  
I sighed, but I'm not sure whether it was a sigh of relief or something else, when Matt answered the phone.  
  
"Hey, it's me."  
  
"Hi. How are you?"  
  
I closed my eyes, taking a deep breath before going on. I could sense the smile on his face, his sapphire colored eyes shining.  
  
"Um, I need to talk to you about something." I told him, purposely avoiding his question.  
  
"Oh. Okay. What?"  
  
Hearing the change in his voice, I envisioned his bright smile disappearing, his eyes clouding with concern. I shook my head slightly to get the image out of my mind and continued.  
  
"I don't think we should see each other anymore."  
  
There was a pause on the other end, and for a second, I wondered if he had hung up, but I quickly dismissed that idea.  
  
"Why?" He asked slowly.  
  
"Because... I just... I just don't feel anything... for you... anymore." I bit my lip waiting for his answer.  
  
"Okay. If that's what you want, but you need to know that my feelings for you haven't changed. I still love you. And I always will."  
  
I closed my eyes as the tears started again with the declaration of his love for me.  
  
"Thank you." I whispered before softly putting the phone back in its cradle and laying down on the couch, my face hidden in my arms.  
  
"I'm so sorry Matt. I love you still. I really do. I just can't put his responsibility on your shoulders. You don't need this right now on top of all the other responsibilities you have." I half-whispered, half-sobbed.

* * *

A/N: This section is 3rd person view. Mimi isn't in this part.  
  
"Sora?"  
  
Sora turned around to meet a tall man with deep sapphire blue eyes and spiked blonde hair.  
  
"Matt? What are you doing here?"  
  
"Hey. I'm visiting my mom and T.K. for the weekend."  
  
"Oh."  
  
"So... how's everyone?" He asked.  
  
She smiled softly, "Mimi and the baby are fine. Although, I don't see why you would care."  
  
"What?!" He asked. "What baby?"  
  
Sora looked at him weirdly before realizing what must have happened. "You mean, she didn't tell you?"  
  
He just looked at her, still processing the information that Mimi was pregnant.  
  
"I thought it was weird that you dumped her as soon as you found out she was pregnant! I mean, that would be completely out of character for you!"  
  
"That's what she told you?" He asked, finding his voice.  
  
She nodded slowly, "Yeah."  
  
"She broke up with me." He told her, hurt and anger slowly surfacing in his eyes at the memory. "She said she didn't feel anything for me anymore!"  
  
"She what?! Matt, that's the farthest thing from the truth! She's been crying over you ever since the break up!"  
  
"I've gotta go." He said turning and walking quickly toward his car.  
  
"Matt! Wait! What are you going to do?" Sora yelled after him.  
  
"I'll see you later Sora!" He yelled back at her, but kept on going, knowing what he needed to do.

* * *

A/N: this is back to Mimi's POV  
  
At the knock on the door, I slowly got up from the couch, and made my way over to it, pulling my long, caramel colored hair up into a ponytail as I went.  
  
Expecting a salesman I opened the door ready to say we didn't want any. But instead of being greeted by a salesman's enthusiastic voice trying to sell me something, I was greeted by the only man I'd ever love with tears in his eyes and a hurt expression on his face.

* * *

A/N: So there you have it. The seventh chapter, where Mimi's plan is revealed, and Matt finds out the truth. I think maybe I should've just waited for him to find out the real reason for her breaking up with him, but I just couldn't do it. I'm surprised I didn't have anyone killing someone else, considering I was watching "the Last Samurai" when I wrote most of it. (By the way I suggest you see the movie if you haven't yet, it's very good! ) Anyway, please review. And thanks again to all my faithful reviewers, I love you guys! You're great!  
  
Lisa- thanks, I'll change that when I can.  
  
Aoi Senshi- sorry about all the suspense. Was this ending less suspenseful?  
  
!- Once again, I'm sorry about the whole pregnancy thing, I know you didn't want that to happen, but I promise you'll be OK with what I have planned. (At least I hope so) Thanks for your review.


	8. The Conversation

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon  
  
**Chapter 8:  
**  
"Matt? What are you doing here?" I asked surprised to see him.  
  
"Why didn't you tell me?"  
  
"Tell you what?" I asked stepping aside as he brushed past me.  
  
He turned to me after I closed the door. "That you're pregnant."  
  
I looked up at him surprised, "What? How did you find out?"  
  
"Sora slipped. Apparently, someone told her that I broke up with you because I found out you were pregnant."  
  
I just stared silently at the floor leaning back on the door.  
  
"Is that what you thought I'd do? Drop you when I found out? I'm not like that Mimi! You of all people should know."  
  
"I know. It's just that this shouldn't have to be your responsibility."  
  
"And why not?" He demanded, "It's mine isn't it?"  
  
"Yes, but-"  
  
"Then it should be my responsibility! I got you into this mess, Meems. This is my fault, so it's my responsibility. I know your strong-willed and everything, but it's hard to raise a kid on your own. Just ask my mom or my dad."  
  
"I know, Matt. I never thought it would be easy. But I can do this. And I'm going to. Alone."  
  
"Mimi, I want to help with the baby."  
  
"No."  
  
"What?! I don't even get a say in this? Mimi, this is my baby too! I have a right to be in my kid's life."  
  
I didn't say anything, I just walked past him and started up the stairs, turning to him halfway up, "You can leave now."  
  
I started up to my room again. At first he didn't move, but then I heard him start up the stairs after me. I moved my hand to open my door, but it froze on the doorknob. I turned with my back to the door and slid down to the carpeted hallway watching Matt as he came towards me.  
  
He sat down next to me, and I cautiously leaned against him, my head on his shoulder. He put his arm around me, and as I started to cry, he pulled me closer.  
  
He kissed the top of my head, and I snuggled closer to him. "I'm sorry, Matt." I whispered. "I'm just so confused right now."  
  
He nodded, and I felt something wet drop on me. I looked up to see him crying also.  
  
I gently reached up and put my hand behind his head and slowly lowered it to mine. I sat up a little straighter to kiss him softly. First on the cheek, then on the lips.  
  
"I love you." He said when I pulled away.  
  
I smiled softly and nodded, "I know. I love you too."  
  
He smiled back at me, then leaned down and kissed me again. "So, does this mean I can be involved in our baby's life?"  
  
I smiled again and nodded before capturing his lips once more.

* * *

A/N: So, what did everyone think? I hope you liked it. So Sorry about the shortness of this chapter, I just felt like that was a good place to leave off. I hope you're all satisfied with this chapter's ending, since it's not a cliffhanger. And I'd just like to mention that I don't have much experience with stuff like this, so I'm sorry if that was totally cheesy. Please keep reviewing. Your suggestions are always welcome.  
  
Aoi Senshi- Hope this chapter answered your questions about Matt and Mimi.  
  
TR- Sorry about leaving chapter 7 with a cliffhanger, I tend to do that a lot in my writing.  
  
Unlea5hed- Hope I updated soon enough for you. I actually wrote this chapter the day I posted the 7th one, but I was too lazy to actually type it.  
  
Mae- thanks for reviewing hope you enjoyed this chapter. 


	9. The Tragedy

Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Turn The Clock Around (that's Mandy Moore's)  
  
A/N: this chapter is in 3rd person point of view, given the fact that I was too lazy to write it in 1st person.  
  
**Turn The Clock Around**  
  
Chapter 9:  
  
Mimi waited in her car at the red light on her way home from the mall. _'I can't wait to get home and call Sora so I can show her the clothes I just bought. I mean, whoever knew maternity clothes could be so cute! I know I won't need them for another few months, but I don't care.' _She thought watching as cars crossed the intersection in front of her.  
  
She glanced in her rearview mirror, and when she looked back at the light, she saw it had just turned green. She put her foot on the gas pedal and gradually accelerated as she moved through the intersection. Halfway through, she heard someone honking their horn and glanced around. Her eyes locked on the car, horror-filled, as it came speeding, right into the side of her own car.  
  
She screamed as the force of the other car caused her own to spin, coming dangerously close to the cars in the lane going the opposite way of her. As her car spun wildly, it hit the car that had been behind her. She screamed again as her whole body was thrown forward into the steering wheel column, and the air bag exploded out of it, forcing her back again. She looked out the cracked windshield, dazed, for a few seconds before she blacked out and slumped forward over the steering wheel.

* * *

Matt shut off the water and stepped out of the shower. He dried off, put his pants on, and was just about to pull the shirt over his head when he heard the phone begin ringing. He opened the bathroom door and walked quickly to the kitchen to answer it.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Matt? It's Sora! Listen, you need to get here as soon as possible!" Came the panicky voice from the other end.  
  
"Why? What happened?"  
  
"Mimi got in a car accident! Please hurry Matt! We're at Memorial Hospital."  
  
"Okay, I'm leaving now. Call my cell if something else comes up." He told he, hanging up and running back to the bathroom. He hurriedly ran a comb through his hair, then grabbed the shirt and pulled it on. After putting his shoes on, he grabbed his wallet and car keys, locking the door of his apartment and quickly got in his car, speeding off toward the freeway, the hospital, and Mimi and their baby.

* * *

A/N: I know, this chapter sucks. I had a hard time writing it. And I'm sorry about it being so short, but I really wanted to get it up. I'm going to start working on chapter 10 as soon as I get the motivation, which I hope is soon. I think I'm only going to have a few more chapters in this story. Thanks so much to all of my reviewers.  
  
Genna- Thanks for your review. I hope I updated soon enough for you.  
  
a- I'm glad you like this fic so much. Oh, and if you haven't found out yet, Matt's Japanese name is Yamato. Hope that helps you.


	10. The Answers

  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Digimon or Turn The Clock Around (that's Mandy Moore's) 

A/N: Mimi's point of view

**Chapter 10:**

I slowly opened my eyes to see a bright room, squinting from the harsh sunlight filtering in through the window. I frowned slightly, not knowing where I was, and slowly turned my head, wincing, taking in all of the medical equipment: heart monitor, IV bag hanging on a pole, and other items I wasn't sure about what they were. 

It was then that I remembered the accident, my hand automatically going to my stomach (A/N: I know, technically her hand would be going to her uterus, but how gross/weird does that sound?), only for the movement to be stopped by something else. It was firm, but soft, and warm. I looked down to see a hand, and slowly trailed my eyes up the arm, then across the shoulder, and along the neck to see the sleeping face of one Yamato Ishida. I smiled realizing that he had to have left school and his job for me. '_For us_,' my mind told me as I looked down to my stomach, millions of questions flashing through my brain.

Was our baby still alive? If it was, would it survive? And if it did survive, would there be any kind of permanent damage?

At that moment the door swung open and a doctor walked in carrying a clipboard. With the sound of the door opening, Matt groaned and stirred in his seat. Looking at him, I squeezed his hand lightly, smiling as his eyes snapped open and his head swung toward me.

"Hey," he said. "You're awake."

"Yeah. You're here."

"Of course I'm here. Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't know. That was just the first thing that came out of my mouth."

He smiled slightly at that, "So, you still don't think before you speak."

"Have I ever?" I asked.

In answer, he shook his head, stretching.

"Well, I'm sorry to interrupt this lovely conversation, but I really must examine my patient."

"Yeah, um... I'm gonna go walk around for a little." Matt said standing up, then leaned toward me, whispering, "I'm glad you awake now," and kissed me lightly.

"I love you." I said as he pulled away.

"I love you too."

As the doctor examined me, he asked me questions about how I was feeling. When he was done he asked me if I had any questions.

I nodded slowly as Matt came back into the room sitting in the chair next to the bed. (A/N: I know, very convenient timing.)

"Yeah. What about my baby? Is it okay?"

The doctor glanced away, out the window for a second, then looked back, a sad glimmer in his eyes, and Matt took my hand as he started to talk.

"Ms. Tachikawa, I'm so sorry. We tried to save the baby, but there was just nothing we could do. Your baby didn't make it."

As the reality of what he had just said washed over me, Matt slowly leaned closer, wrapping his arms around me and we just cried, holding onto each other.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know. Some of you will be very upset with me for killing the baby, but I just didn't feel like it was the right time for them to have a baby. Sorry for the crappy writing. I just haven't been in a mood to work on this fic, so that's why I'm trying to finish it pretty quick. Ok, so the updates aren't that quick, but, ya'll know what I mean, right? (hehehe, I said ya'll. Not that I have anything against people that say that, I just don't) That's about it, so ya.

Aoi senshi- I know, that was very cruel, but at least Mimi's OK. ... or is she? Dun dun dun. Anyway, thanx for the review.


End file.
